What's happening!
by littlebixuit
Summary: Inspired from a scene out of an episode, where Velma clings to Shaggy. Here are Shaggy's thoughts to it. Shaggy's POV. Oneshot. Short, strange and different, but in my opinion interesting in its own way. R&R please. 2nd Place in MNW's Oneshot Contest


_Me: Mkay, another oneshot, what's to say for this... yeah: The idea came from _**LoveofVelma **_(thanks!). He told me, that in the episode "The Backstage Rage" (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You) is one scene, in that Velma clings to Shaggy in fear (for the first time, ever). After he gave me the very inconspicuous wink (^^), i wrote this story to this scene. Oh, it's in Shaggy's POV. _

_Invy: So... here it is!_

_Apps: _**Still, neither Scooby, nor... other tv shows can count themselves to her property.**

_Me: But some older and oversized t-shirts from my father I usually wear while sleeping can count themselves to my property! And the boxers I wear in combination with them._

_Invy: ... TOO MUCH INFORMATION_

* * *

Whoa! What the- stop! Pause. Hold it right there.

What's happening?!

I mean, I know what's happening and... but...?

Zoinks.

Okay. Calming down. If I won't calm down now, my breathing will go along like this, my heart will eventually speed up more (if that's even possible) and then, i think, comes hyperventilation. And that's not good.

Sooooo. Breathing.

Not very easy. Because despite this scary viking there, Velma is clinging to me now.

She's clinging to me! She was standing right between me and Fred, before that viking over there showed up and she has chosen me to cling to. Not Fred, she's clinging to _me_.

Sure, it's not the best situation, to think about this, but what exactly does that mean now? I've got a crush on her since... forever. But she has never showed anything like _that_ to me. She has dated all those smart guys, who turned out as complete jerks, but then, I'd always be the one she'd come to, she'd wanted to be comforted from. I can't count the times I've been sitting there, listening to her and giving her Kleenex from time to time, then sometimes a comforting hug and eventually, she'd fall asleep. Though she never forgot to whisper a quiet thanks before she did so. It's never very much, just a little word, but I know, what's behind this word.

But now, she's clinging to me.

I'd love to just give her fear the reason, to say, that she's only very scared and that I happened to be the one who was nearest, but that's a bit complicated.

Because I know, that there were times, where she has been more scared than this, where we were in front of a much scarier guy.

So, why has she chosen to cling to me now?

She can't possibly like me, can she?

We are... we are like polar opposites, we are so different... I can't really think when she clings to me. Her coconut smelling hair... I wonder what shampoo she's using. You know what I always loved at her? Her eyes and her nose. They're just so... I really can't think when she's there. Anyway. Where was I? Yeah. We're different.

She likes mysteries, I don't.

She's smart and I'm... well, I'm not dumb, but you got the idea.

She's little (not that I wouldn't like it, it's kinda cute), I'm tall.

Heck, she wears orange and I wear green!

On the other hand... what do they say? Opposites attract.

I've always liked that saying, but can it really be...

Plus... What shall I do now?! Do she want a hug or should I simply stay like this or- god, that's hard.

Or maybe... she wants to see how I'll react to this? Well, leaves the question, how will I? Hm. Without thinking, what would be the first thing I'd do when Velma clings to me.

_Embrace her._

Oh, man. Really? Should I? But what- Okay. Without thinking, I've said. So, doubts aside. Embrace Velma. Slowly, not to fast. Hands on her back. That shouldn't be too hard, should it? So, here-

Damn. Now, she's away again.

And that small moment has ended.

But... I think she noticed the move I was about to make, the embrace I wanted to make. She knows that I wanted to. Definitely.

Or... what else could this smile mean?

* * *

_Me: Strange. Strange, strange, strange. And short, kinda. But I like it. It's... different, though._

_Invy: Interestin'._

_Apps: Um... nice?_

_Me: Oh Boy._

_Apps: What? I'm your mind. I'm your voice of reason. I'm not supposed to understand any strange things you write._

_Me: YOU? Voice of REASON? You're kidding me, aren't you?_

_Invy: ... leave 'er a review, please. That discussion can hold a while._

_Apps: ... your mind, I AM your voice of-_

_Me: Sure..._

_Apps: Yeah!_

_Me: Uh-huh..._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
